


疯狂向

by Eeeeevica



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeeeevica/pseuds/Eeeeevica
Summary: 老沫在线炒冷饭第二人称，ooc注意





	疯狂向

“趁着早上天气还不太热该出发了。”来人抛过一个牛皮纸袋给你，趁着接住的空当发动了汽车。“坐好了，系上安全带。”外表看起来年久失修的老爷车随着男人的动作叮当作响，像是耗尽了机油的齿轮艰难的运作。最终还是冒着黑烟一路向前奔去。

 

全麦面包独有的醇香和腌小黄瓜的酸味在你打开浅褐色牛皮纸袋的空当混在一起刺激着味觉。让人不由得分泌出过多的唾液。

 

只是这美味的卖相可真不敢恭维。

 

被加进土司片里的蛋黄酱稀稀拉拉的挤在周围好像是被赶到角落里的可怜的垃圾一般抱团取暖，腌制的蔬菜与看着新鲜的番茄厚厚的堆在一起不用入口就能想到这滋味会有多酸爽。

 

你看着被挤压出来的酱汁上那不明的红色液体，又舍了眼角余光瞥向旁边人缠着绷带的左手中指，突然就没了想要进食的欲望。放下这车厢里唯一的食物，随着后视镜内的汽车旅馆在自己的视野里越来越远最后化作一颗黑点在汽车经过一个拐角后消失不见。

 

眼前是一片满是沙石的荒芜之地，偶尔经过的仙人掌孤零零的立在一旁提醒着这块地也会拥有着降水和水源。

 

“我们还有多久到达？”许是盯着这漫天的黄沙容易让人心生烦躁，把脑袋从窗户外边伸回来的你对着正忙着查看地图的司机说出了这段旅行开始后的第一句话。

 

“想让你开口还真难。”被用着平语却叫着敬称的家伙却也不恼。他收好被翻的泛黄的图纸后又推了推有些滑落至鼻尖的眼镜，这才转过头正视周身都散发出浓浓的困顿之气的人。可能还在怨恨自己没有按照他的生物钟来就擅自将自己拖起来继续这无聊的旅程，小家伙到现在依旧没有拿正眼看过自己。

 

“三个小时后到达S城我需要在那里购买物资以保证我们可以撑过这漫长旅途。”他看着满天的星辰终于翻出了一丝亮白嘴角挂起一道弧度。为了能够缩短周期时间这才决定要将你拉起来在凌晨就出发。

 

不过...

“如果你累了我们也可以晚一天再继续。”

 

撇了撇嘴，转过身用姿势表示出自己对男人的决定与说辞的不满。

 

“而且我们的经费也不够了。”

 

你继续将自己缩成一团耳朵被手臂环绕的严实全当没有听见。

 

七点，S城。

 

虽说太阳才刚刚升起没多久，这座处于沙漠边缘的小城便迎着新一天的第一缕阳光开始了新的生活。

 

坐在位于城市边陲的一座小酒馆里，你忙着计算需要购买的食物与药品的用度，一边又支楞着耳朵听着坐在后方吧台上的老家伙与几位妇人的调笑。

 

果然是斯文败类，仗着有一副好皮囊便胡作非为了。

 

你暗暗吞咽了口堵在喉间的津液，兀自将心底泛着的酸劲压了下去。又朝着表单上男人最喜欢的花生酱上重重的打了个叉。

 

回到一进城就登记好的旅馆内，果不其然那人又拿出几个看起来古旧却造型华美的项链戒指还有好些零零碎碎的硬币纸币。

 

这来钱的方式也是够快的了，你闷着脸将金钱收好又想着将首饰归类放在下个城市换个噱头倒卖出去。殊不知自己这副吃了好些醋的黑脸全被别人悉数看了进去。男人笑了笑，又对着镜子整了整身上的行头像是要准备出门。

 

“喂你要干嘛？”刚摸出药物倒了两片含在嘴里，看见他的动作也顾不得喝水便急急忙忙的吞了下去好开口说话。

 

急着说话片剂粘在嗓子眼又是一阵干呕。一大口清水下肚才觉得好受些。

 

这药片也是够苦的。

 

你抬眼看着还未答话的家伙，双眸因为刚刚的恶心不适溢出水雾。像极了受了委屈的猫咪让人心神一紧。

 

“没...没什么，我去找一个老朋友。”男人听见自己的声音干涩发哑，知道这不是什么好预兆，慌慌忙忙便夺门而出。

 

自己怕是对这同行的好友动了些隐喻的心思。

 

男人接过少女递来的水酒微笑的道了谢，在听闻这酒水是由坐在旁边的一桌女士所赠的时候又笑着向他们举杯示意。在听到几声充满暗示性的话语后笑意更甚。

 

那边坐着的女子个个身材火辣，有大胆者甚至在伙伴们的怂恿下来到吧台依着他坐下。在女士的眼里那个神秘的东方人带着禁欲的性感，他的笑容就像是神话中的腹蛇般充满吸引力却又致命。

 

少女用丰满的胸乳抵着男人的手臂，开口有些青涩的调情就像是刚酿好的美酒般新鲜又美妙。

 

啊对了，S城盛产美酒。上次带回去的果酒被小家伙偷偷喝了个底朝天，被自己发现的时候更加理直气壮的朝自己讨要。这会可能店铺还未关门，两三瓶的重量自己还是能带的动的。

 

男人将自己点的酒品一口气喝完后便起身离开了，留下身边坐着的妙龄女子一脸睁楞不知这神秘的东方男人突然离去是为何。

 

等他借着酒劲提着美酒从酒馆里出来才顿时清醒。自己本是来寻求艳遇的，却被突然闯进脑海里的家伙迷了心神。

 

眼下再回去酒馆是不太可能了，只得提着几瓶酒水回了下榻之处。

 

等到自己回了旅馆站在房间门口喊了几声也没看见有人来敲门，被酒精蒙了一路的脑子也有些上火。索性房门没有被上锁转动门把还能开，这才让他避免了在门口将就一晚上的悲剧发生。

 

等进了屋一看，那被自己念叨了一路的小没良心正合衣蜷着睡在床铺的一侧，墙壁上仅留着的一盏壁灯亮着柔和的光晕。投在他的睡颜上乖巧的让人心痒痒。

男人拥着小家伙盯着他的眼睛许久，终是放开了他却是拿了一条丝带覆了上去。

 

那种感觉又回来了。

 

依旧是沉沉的睡着身体却不由自主的做出了反应。轻喘出声，喉结处仿佛被什么湿漉漉的东西舔咬，阵阵的痒意让你不由得瑟缩了脖子却又因为无处可躲而干脆由他去。

 

那人的手指伸进你的嘴唇里抵着舌头缠弄把顽，平日里颇能说道的伶牙俐齿如今却乖乖的由着自己顽弄。甚至是吞咽不得而溢出的啖水更是让他心中愉悦。男人换了嘴唇代替手指一一将那些流出的津液舔去，牙齿轻轻咬着丰润的唇瓣拉扯，而手指却带着冷却的水意抚上胸口肆意顽弄。

 

“嗯......”许是温热的皮肤与稍冷的水渍相接触有些刺激到了你，男人静静的没有继续动作。可等他发现睡梦中的小家伙只是闭上眼睛撒娇似的喊了两声他的名字并没有醒来的预兆这才笑着出声。睡着了的人倒是比清醒的时候诚实多了。

 

真想让小家伙看看自己在睡梦中都在依赖的自己此时在对他做的是什么啊。

 

T恤被男人小心翼翼的卷了上去，因着外边的夹克内衬加着绒的缘故倒也没让你出现不适。胸前两点与冷空气接触久了倒也颤巍巍的站了起来。被搔着刮弄的乳首加快了周边反应的发红肿胀。他好似是想要证实你睡得有多熟，俯身贴着胸前的皮肤将乳肉含进嘴里。两侧的犬齿掐进肉内，这力道放在平时肯定会让怕疼的孩子瞬间不满的哭出声来，再委屈的让自己哄着要好久。

 

可现在也只是听见怀中人难受的呜咽，再是紧皱的眉头。其次倒也没有什么了。男人心里大概有了底，嘴唇顺着消瘦的肋侧向下舔吻，解开裤子系扣便隔着牛仔裤料揉抓套弄。

 

小家伙的那根不小，比亚洲的标准尺寸还长上一些。稀疏的体毛衬着柱身有些秀气，被自己虚握在手里更是成了鲜明的对比。

 

眼前因着欲望被自己隔着粗糙的衣料坏心套弄，那人顶着睡意又开始难受地呻吟出声，却始终没有睁开过眼。男人也是从未想到这治疗用的药物竟是如此霸道，这下却正好便宜了自己。

 

像是明白了无论自己多大的动作你都不会醒过来，男人的动作也渐渐放开了些。脸上的笑意颇有些不怀好意。

 

敏感的耳垂被湿热的口腔含住，搔着耳孔的动作学着下体顶弄的动作下流极了。在胸前画圈顽弄的手指也沾了润滑剂向股后探去。长时间未经人事的身体由着大量的水性润滑堪堪容了一根指节，男人像是在此事上抵了极大的耐心等到指跟都被穴肉纳了进去才准备送入第二根。突然加大的难度给了你极大的痛楚，你有些挣扎的扭动身体，寻求着依赖的唤声也渐渐加大。

 

那一句句的嘤咛像极了被欺负坏了的孩子，不管不顾地扎进男人的心里寻求安慰。

 

惊的他倒是再也不敢做什么了。

 

穴口因着手指的进出融进去了不少的润滑剂，被手指撑开顽弄的样子倒真像是被逼出的水意。那人俯下身体把顽着两个球囊，鼓鼓囊囊的定是存了好些存货。被扩张穴口的动作生了疼痛的欲望有些萎靡，在他刻意的照顾下终于恢复了生机。看样子准备工作倒是完续了。男人眯着眼想了一会起身，回来时手中握着的除了安全套还有一瓶果酒。

 

看了一眼仍沉浸在睡意中的怀中人，男人咬开瓶口的木塞将酒水灌入口中又捞着你接吻。由着接吻的空档将橡胶套圈戴上欲望，缓慢的破入。

 

小家伙有些馋了，明明大半的酒液吞咽不得而顺着嘴角溢出却依旧缠着男人不放，固执的顶着舌尖寻找酒水。他的注意力大部分都被舌尖上的酒香所吸引，身后的痛处也就被放到了一边。等到你回过神来因着这痛楚难受的想要哼唧出声的时候却被次次带着刁钻力道的顶弄撞的失了神智。

 

而现在他也只是因为突然找不到醇香的酒液而不满，完全没有意识到男人的灼热欲望已经进入了大半。

那肠肉像是有了神志，一圈一圈交换着吮吸刺激的人头皮发麻。喘了一口粗气稳住了心神，又捞起酒瓶灌了一口与你接吻，这才开始动作。

 

被药物迷了神智的人因着刚刚寻酒的动作整个都跨坐着挂在男人的身上，接吻后便埋在环着男人手臂上的脑袋低垂着溢出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。身体被梏着随着体内的巨物的顶弄而动作，温顺的让人心里发痒。骂人低头望着他光滑的脊背有些出神，可下体的动作却发了狠劲般的加快了抽动。听到耳边传来一声闷哼才发觉被动着接受侵略的小家伙竟是攀到了高潮。

 

因着不应期会让人或多或少感到难受，男人也加了动作一阵抽动后便隔着胶套也算是内射在体内。

 

第二天一早，你甫一睁眼便看到了床边矮柜上的两瓶当地产美酒，被美酒影响的心情大好。“哥你什么时候买的酒？昨天回来的时候吗？”

 

立在窗边换衣服的男人顿了顿，将内衫套上。“昨天买的，等回去了再说。”不用想也能知道身后的小家伙会是一脸多么高兴的神情。

 

他却没有想到身后的人刚想站起来却感到腿脚酸软，浑身酸痛后猛然呆滞了的表情。你扶住腰定了定神，眼中是散不尽的焦虑。他清了清嗓子，努力装作一副无事的样子开口。

 

“哥你看一下我的药还有多少？可能不够我这次回去的计量了。”


End file.
